<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>实验品（6） by orange7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433755">实验品（6）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange7/pseuds/orange7'>orange7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange7/pseuds/orange7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO体裁<br/>科学家Beta锤×实验品Omega根AU<br/>变态预警<br/>这车再开不了我就没办法了<br/>前篇放lofter实验品</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>肖根</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>实验品（6）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>正文</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw将车子停进车库，她发现房子里亮着灯，该是那个Omega醒了。</p><p>Root躺在沙发上，手指在键盘上飞舞。TM正告知她Shaw回来的情况。</p><p>Root弯了弯唇，“Hey，Shaw，welcome to back.”</p><p>Shaw皱着眉头看向这个喧宾夺主的Omega，这是她的家，而这个Omega这么放肆。</p><p>“放下我的电脑。”</p><p>Root摇头微笑“注意脚下，sweetie.”</p><p>Shaw正要迈进的步子停了下来，她发现自己的面前是细密透明的银丝，密密麻麻的充斥着整个客厅连廊。</p><p>Shaw的脸上出现了笑意，她喜欢这种富有挑战性的事物。</p><p>“sweetie，看来你很满意这份礼物，希望你玩的开心。”Root合上电脑，舒展了一下自己的浴袍，抱着手臂一脸玩味的看着某位跃跃欲试的科学家。</p><p>Shaw凑近这些银丝，是自己车库里的铝制圈拉直的，这种金属圈表面有绝缘层，虽然锋利但并不会漏电。</p><p>Shaw抽出军用匕首，轻而易举地割断眼前的屏障，一步步地向Root逼近。</p><p>Root的笑容更深，在Shaw走到三分之二的时候，Root的眼睛亮了一个光度，Shaw的身体突然开始痉挛，匕首掉在地板上，整个人无可控制地倒向前方那些细密的铝丝。</p><p>刺啦——</p><p>在Shaw的身体刚接触铝丝时所有丝线全部断裂，更强劲的电流通入Shaw的身体，让她暂时失去了意识。</p><p>Root起身将Shaw拖起固定到一张椅子上，Shaw的眼睛逐渐恢复清明，电流通过引起的痉挛还没有消退。</p><p>“Dr.Shaw，你真是比我想象的要弱许多呢。”</p><p>“呵，我不认为一个科学家该掌握什么抗电能力。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩“我同意，不过，这是在你遇到我之前。”</p><p>Shaw没有再回答，她确实没有注意到剩下的一小部分细丝是Root处理过得，毕竟一个科学家确实不用太过敏感偏执。</p><p>“Sameen Shaw，特殊Beta科学家，Science集团继承人以及…”Root没有继续说。</p><p>Shaw瞪了一眼Root，这些资料稍微用心就能查的到。Shaw并不觉得这有什么，她也一点不好奇Root戛然而止的那是什么，她可是Sameen·光明磊落·Shaw根本没有什么见不得人的事，oh，如果虐待实验品算见不得人的话她也不是特别在乎。</p><p>“Dr.Shaw，我想你很乐意告诉我为什么我会在你的房子里。”</p><p>“我只是觉得研究所里的地牢关不住你。”</p><p>“那你认为这儿能关住我？”Root摊了摊手，表情好笑的看着Shaw。</p><p>Shaw不打算接茬，她没那么多心思陪一个Omega玩文字游戏，她只是想看看这个Omega能做什么。</p><p>“Now，让我们开始一点有意思的事。”Root跨坐到Shaw的腰上，同时毫不吝啬的释放起信息素，要知道当初靠着十几毫升的信息素才能逼出来的一丝柑橘薄荷味如今可是如开闸放水一般涌满了整个房间。</p><p>Shaw的身体非常诚实，下身的坚挺隔着裤子稳稳当当的指在了Root与她贴合的位置。</p><p>“你控制信息素的本领真让人惊喜。”</p><p>“我还有许多让你更惊喜的事呢。”Root弯着唇，缓缓解开Shaw黑色衬衣的扣子，Shaw令人艳羡的双峰争先恐后地从衬衣的夹缝里跳脱出来。</p><p>Shaw面容平静，Omega的信息素将她的脸撩拨的微微发红，她笔直的盯着Omega，眼睛里看不出情绪。</p><p>Root细瘦的胳膊狠狠地将Shaw身上的黑色衬衣扯下，扣子飞溅到地上劈啪作响。她侧着头向下覆上了Shaw的脖颈，牙齿一深一浅的在Shaw的颈部摩擦，软糯的舌头轻缓地扶过那些细狭地红痕，同时纵情的Omega也丝毫不吝啬去掩藏自己的娇息。</p><p>Root伸出一根手指从Shaw的眉心缓缓下抚，高挺得鼻梁，坚毅的唇，挺翘的下巴，凹凸有致的锁骨，高耸着的…怎能不让人着迷。</p><p>Root抬起头，对视着Shaw，动情的眼睛里是撩拨不尽的秋水。Shaw身体的反应显然要比她脸上的表情要诚实很多，这位天才科学家依旧是一副没有表情的冷淡模样。</p><p>呵，身体都诚实到这份上了，脸上就丝毫不认输？Root的手覆上Shaw下身的坚挺，眼睛里更是有了挑衅的意味。</p><p>“Dr.Shaw，我记得你在实验室可不是这种表情。”</p><p>Shaw抿了抿唇“那我打赌你是记错了。”</p><p>“我想时间会让我知道我是不是记错了。”Root笑着将手伸进Shaw的裤子，炙热的触感刺激着Root的神经末梢，果然，身体永远不会骗人。</p><p>同样的，Shaw也感受到了一个温凉的包裹从她的根部缓慢向上套弄，Shaw的表情有些变化，抿唇的频率升高随着Root的套弄干脆咬着下唇。</p><p>Root看着Shaw，笑意堆满整张好看的脸“Dr.Shaw，现在这个表情我确实没有在实验室里见过呢。”</p><p>“不过，我更怀念你纵情声色的那幅样子。”Root故意将软糯的声音调低像是加了催情剂撩拨起Shaw的思绪。</p><p>Root从Shaw的身体上下来，回身拿了一把医用手术刀，Root的表情略带愧疚“well，Dr.Shaw我没有找到剪刀，我想这个也同样锋利。”</p><p>Root拿起手术刀，割开Shaw裤子上的拉链。Shaw的坚挺冲破障碍只隔着一层细薄的内裤直直地挺立在空气里。</p><p>Root蹲在Shaw的腿间，手术刀轻轻地在Shaw的坚挺处的布料上摩擦。</p><p>手术刀摩擦布料的触感让Shaw兴奋不已，这个Omega果然能给她很多种刺激。</p><p>Root轻喘一口气“Dr.Shaw，我认为这层布料十分碍事，你觉得呢？”Root拿着手术刀上下剐蹭着布料。</p><p>“毁了它。”</p><p>Root得到命令从Shaw支撑起的根部缓慢划开布料，刀尖顺着Shaw的坚挺向上游走，Shaw感受到酥麻的刺痛感她断定这个Omega划伤了她的坚挺。</p><p>Root将手术刀撇在一边，Shaw的坚挺直立在空气里，充着血的坚挺让那些擦伤的部位更加灼热，几条细小的划痕渗出血迹。Root很满意她的刀功，她抬起手指按在那些擦伤的部位，舌头去舔舐那充血的硬物。</p><p>“啊…”Shaw低吼一声，她脸上的表情变得有些狰狞，fuck，这该死的Omega。</p><p>Root听到Shaw的声音很是满意，舌头打着圈舔到了顶端，接着她用鲜艳饱满的唇裹住了它，一点点地向自己的喉咙里送。</p><p>Shaw觉得这个Omega棒透了，Omega温暖湿润的口腔撑满Beta的硬物，但Root依旧没有把全部的它吞吐进身体。</p><p>Shaw勾起嘴角“才这样就不行了？”</p><p>Root努力的控制住口腔里的不适感，但失败了，她做不到将它全部吞进喉咙，它太硬了。Root抬起头想让它从自己的口腔里撤出来。就在她撤到顶端的时候一股力量按着Root的头逼迫她吞下全部的硬物。</p><p>“唔…”Root从喉咙里发出一阵震颤，Shaw挣脱束缚的身体猛的把Root扑倒在地，而她的硬物全部在Root的口腔里攻城略地。</p><p>Shaw的脸上浮现出充满邪气的笑容，她故意顶了顶硬物，“我们确实要做一些有趣的事情。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>